Ruby Butterfly
by Ferreteh
Summary: The Vocaloids are going on a tour! They're traveling across the world, and going in pairs to sing at several concerts. Akaito has a crush on Mikuo, but doesn't want to confront him. Surprises await when the pairs are chosen. Rated MA for the most part due to you guessed it, folks! yaoi. Akaito x Mikuo.
1. Chapter 1

Never had I seen such a peaceful day. In the fields outside of the Crypton complex which sat undisturbed in a vast forest, we had just finished practicing the songs we would sing at our next concert. We were rewarded with extra time to use however we wished. Most of the Vocaloids were inside the complex, so only Mikuo and I were in that field at the time.

"Akaito!"

The green-haired one called me, running toward me, an excited look on his face.

"Hmm...?" I raised an arm to my eyes to shade myself from the shining sun. I could see his slender face, bright as ever. His beautiful blue-green eyes glistened in the midday sun. His light green hair swayed softly in the light breeze. I felt as if I had blushed slightly from the sight of him, but tried to ignore it.

"Look what I found!" Mikuo held his cupped hands down toward me to show me a transparent, red-shaded butterfly.

"It reminds me of you!" He giggled, pushing his hands toward me. "Do you want to hold it?"

"Ah... Sure." I cupped my hands, and Mikuo tentatively placed the butterfly down into them. The fragile creature greatly resembled a ruby, glistening with each beat of its wings.

"It's beautiful." I grinned slightly as I carefully handed the butterfly back. Mikuo looked at it, smiling, and lifted his hands up, letting the small being fly away. He then leaned forward and let himself fall into me, nuzzling into my stomach and reaching his arms around my waist.

"You're really not shy with body contact."

"I get that a lot." he said as he got comfortable in his position on me. Mikuo had never been shy with such things, as he had always felt that you should spend mostly of your free time enjoying the company of others with almost no boundaries. I hadn't been bothered with it, as long as I could spend time with the one I cared about so dearly. I would just hope that he cared back...

"What's wrong?" Mikuo had looked up at me, seeing the grim look on my face.

"Nothing... I'm just a bit tired." I lied.

"Oh. Well, you should rest up. We have to sing Magnet together."

"Alright..." I pretended to fall asleep, closing my eyes and slowing my breath. I thought about my current situation. I had fallen in love with Mikuo, and didn't know if he loved me back. His actions couldn't be trusted, as he behaved this way with everyone. I wanted to claim him before someone else did. Someone who couldn't be trusted with this delicate angel. There's just one complication... How should I tell him?

Squeeeee. So adorable. Just d'awwed my way through this thing. Well, first fanfic, so don't kill me. Sorry for the short chapter. Next one is longer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, Oniichan." Kaito ruffled my hair, causing me to open an eye.

"Mmm..."

"Come on. Today's the day."

"What day?"

"The tour!" Ah, I'd forgotten. There had been a tour planned around the world. I didn't know who I would be paired with.

"Fine, I'm getting up..." Clambering out of bed, I walked to the bathroom. I washed my face and hair,thinking about the later events of the day. First we would head out from Japan, making our way west, as that was the most logical route. We would be gone for 6 months at least.

I exited the bathroom, getting dressed and wrapping my scarf around my neck. Leaving the room, I spotted Miku, Rin, Len, and Kaito walking down the corridor. I quickly jogged over to them.

Miku turned around to greet me. "Hi, Akaito. We were just heading down to the main hall."

"There's going to be a meeting about the tour!" Rin and Len quickly chimed in.

"Of course." I walked next to Kaito, yawning.

A door opened ahead of us, and Mikuo came out of it, smiling toward us. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Oniichan." Miku hugged him, and he kissed her on the forehead. Then, he hugged the rest of us. It had grown to be a usual method of greeting for him. He walked next to me, which made me feel uncomfortably shy.

In a short while, we reached the main hall. We took our seats at a large, oval-shaped table where Master sat in the middle. The seating arrangement went as this in a counterclockwise direction: Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, me, Rin, Len, Meiko, Luka, Gakupo, and Gumi. Teto had obtained permission to come with us on tour and sat between Gumi and Miku.

The table buzzed with conversation as the complex was large and some of us hadn't seen each other in about a week. I could hear Miku and Teto going on with their friendly rivalry.

"Teto, I bet more people will want to see me than you."

"No way! Ten dollars says they'll like me better!"

They both laughed, and I turned my head toward Mikuo. He was eagerly chatting with Kaito.

"I really can't wait for this trip! I wonder who I'll be partnered up with?"

"I bet they'll be going by fan favorites. We're also singing Magnet on the trip, so it's not going to be a pair like Miku and I, you and Meiko, or something similar. You're probably going to be paired with Miku or one of the guys." Kaito yawned sleepily.

"You didn't get much sleep? Neither did I. Too excited."

As the conversation sidetracked, I looked to the right to Rin. She was fixing her hair as she looked like she had just gotten up. On the other side of her, Len was talking to Meiko about airplanes. I attempted to strike conversation.

"Rin, how're you feeling about the trip?"

"It seems like it's going to be fun."

"Who do you hope you'll be paired up with?"

"Miku, since we get along well. I also like singing Reverse Rainbow, so it's a nice pairing. How about you?"

I felt myself tense slightly as I thought about the chance of me being paired with Mikuo. I wasn't sure if we were a fan favorite or not, but I was hoping with all of my might that we were.

"Umm... Kaito, I guess."

Rin narrowed her eyes at me, smiling. "Really? Are you sure it isn't a certain green-haired guy?" She giggled softly. Rin had a way of seeing through people's covers.

Sighing, I felt a blush come on. "You're right... Do you think we're a fan favorite?"

"Of course! You know we're being paired according to an online contest? I checked it and the top pairing for you was with Mikuo!"

I hugged her, letting out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thanks for checking, Rin."

"No problem. I voted for you two to be paired. You look so cute when you're around him!" she teased with a laugh. Then, she looked toward Master and nudged me.

I turned and saw him stand. The room silenced for him to speak.

"As you all know, we're going on a little trip."

The room was filled with small whispers of excitement.

"We're starting in Japan and heading west, if you didn't get the notice. It's going to take about a month total. We will split into pairings. The pairings will all meet at London, as that's about halfway through. There, we'll have some interviews and a banquet. Then, we'll finish the rest of the tour. Please take note that due to the ratio of males to females, there will be one pair that won't sing Magnet. Any questions?"

Len raised his hand. "Will there be... Snacks?" The room quickly broke out into laughter.

Master smiled, nodding. "Of course."

"Now, we'll be going through the pairings." Pulling a slip from his pocket, he cleared his throat. "Miku and Rin."

Miku looked toward Rin, and Rin looked back. "Hooray!"

"Kaito and Len."

Kaito smiled toward Len warmly, and Len giggled.

"Meiko and Gumi." Gumi gave a warm look to Meiko.

"Luka and Gakupo. You will not sing Magnet, but will sing a song of your choice."

Luka looked to her right, whispering "Go Google It." and Gakupo nodded, grinning.

"Teto will be traveling with me. I'll fly to your employers and request Ted if you'd like, Teto."

"Yes, please."

I shuffled nervously. There was only one pair left, and it was...

"Akaito and Mikuo."

Once again, squeeeee. Bet you didn't expect that. Well, I could've thrown a curve ball and paired Akaito with Kaito. Rather cute, and they could do it rough on the way. Heh, I think this one's going well so far. Tell me what you think. Next chapter soon.


End file.
